Just This Once
by twinklingbats
Summary: A drabble about Loue and Hatter in their college days. Rated T for suggestive themes.


"I'm home," Hatter called, dropping his key on the desk.

He turned to put his hat on a peg, but paused when he heard the rustling of fabric behind him.

Loue was on him in the blink of an eye, pushing Hatter against the wall before pressing himself onto the man.

"Get off of me, Loue," Hatter demanded through gritted teeth.

He turned his head to the side in an attempt to avoid the vampire's lips, revealing a smooth, pale neck.

"Fine. I'll get off of you and never bother you again if you look me in the eye right now and tell me that you don't want this."

Hatter looked into Loue's uncovered crimson eye with a glare, but his gaze softened slightly as he stared back at the other man. The hatter remained silent before averting his eyes.

Loue's lips were on him in an instant, sucking and biting Hatter's neck with a desperateness that left Hatter stunned. He couldn't help but quietly moan as Loue's hot breaths enveloped his skin. Even if he wouldn't admit to it, there was something about the vampire that left him utterly charmed.

Hatter shoved Loue off just as the other man had begun to swiftly unbuckle his tailcoat. Crossing the room, Hatter began rearranging the books on his already spotless desk. Loue sighed in annoyance, leaning his shoulder against the wall. He crossed his arms across his chest, staring at the man's back.

_I can't figure him out_, he thought to himself. _One moment he's all for it, the next- _his thoughts were interrupted as Hatter spoke.

"When was the last time you fed?" he asked, his tone taut with suspicion.

"I'm fine," Loue assured him, but the words sounded hollow in his own ears.

Yes, he'd eaten tomatoes for the past few days, but the staple would only hold him over for so long. He cursed himself inwardly for ever admitting to Hatter that he hated feeding and dreaded the task of finding his next victim. Loue visibly cringed as he imagined lurking in some dark alleyway, waiting for an innocent passerby to lure in and throw into a hypnotic daze before drinking enough to temporarily satisfy his thirst. A normal vampire would feed every one or two days, but Loue could hold himself off for a week with the help of staple foods. The vampire thanked the gods that Hatter hadn't seen his face as he reimagined the ordeal.

At least he'd never killed any of his victims, he pondered to himself. Only drank enough for them to fall weak before he left them behind.

He knew it was irresponsible to run off like that, but what else could he do? He was already enough of a monster as it was...

"That explains the indecent behavior. You're lying to me," Hatter stated, turning to face the other man. He shrugged his tailcoat off before draping it across a chair. "I know when you don't eat."

"What does it matter to you?" Loue muttered icily, "Its not like I mean anything to yo-" he was cut off as Hatter placed his lips to the vampire's.

Loue's head spun as Hatter's scent invaded his senses, intoxicating him more with every breath. His thoughts became hazy as Hatter deepened the kiss. Loue clamped his eyes shut before pushing himself away, gasping for air that he didn't need as he tried to clear his head of Hatter's smell.

Hatter had already partially unbuttoned his shirt and was lounging on his bed by the time Loue had regained his senses.

"What was that?!" Loue demanded as he gaped at the other man.

Hatter shrugged lightly, causing his shirt to fall, revealing the beautiful curve of his shoulder. Loue shook his head.

"You can't just go around kissing people whenever you feel like it!" He sputtered, his face red with embarrassment.

"Says the man who greeted me at the door by practically assaulting me," Hatter retorted with a smirk.

"Look, I'm sorry about all of this. And you're right, I need to feed. I'll- I'll be back in an hour."

Loue began making his way to the door, reaching for his cloak before Hatter caught him.

"Look, it's really no big deal. I can handle it," Loue said weakly.

"Alright, then go," Hatter challenged as he stepped away from the vampire.

Loue hesitated slightly, before turning back to the man. In an instant he had been dragged over to the hatter's bed.

A sigh of exasperation escaped Hatter's lips.

"I'm not going to let you torture yourself over this whole 'feeding' business," Hatter explained. "I can see how it affects you... And I figured... Perhaps just this once I could..."

Hatter found himself pushed into the bed, Loue balancing himself above him.

"Could what?" Loue demanded, a grin already spreading across his face.

"Provide a meal," Hatter muttered, refusing to meet Loue's gaze.

"So you _do_ care," Loue said teasingly as Hatter squirmed beneath him. "In your own twisted, stubborn way you care about me. Admit it."

"Look, I don't have all night," Hatter spat, staring into Loue's now deep scarlet eyes. "You're lucky I'm doing this at all, after centuries you still can't get past sucking peoples' blood. What kind of self-respecting vampire-" he stopped, giving a slightly questioning look at the color of Loue's eyes, but quickly forgot as a cold hand lightly caressed his collarbone.

Cool fingers danced over Hatter's skin before pulling his shirt away, revealing muscle and pale, unblemished flesh.

"So beautiful," Loue mused, kissing Hatter's skin tenderly before moving to his neck.

The vampire pushed a lock of red hair aside before licking Hatter's neck just below his ear. The action sent a shiver down Hatter's spine, but he remained completely still as Loue continued. The vampire began to suck at the skin, forming a bruise before nipping slightly at the mark.

"Hurry up," Hatter growled impatiently.

Slowly Loue opened his mouth over Hatter's neck as he placed his fangs lightly to the skin. Hatter tensed as Loue bit down, his teeth breaking through.

Ecstasy and relief flooded over Loue as Hatter's blood gushed into his mouth. He moaned, gripping Hatter and pulling against him as he continued to feed. Hatter growled, breathing heavily as Loue continued to suck at the wound. After a few minutes, the room began to grow fuzzy and fade as Hatter slipped in and out of consciousness.

"Loue..." Hatter stammered, his eyes fluttering as the room grew dark.

Loue pulled away, his skin flushing a healthy pink as Hatter lay limp in his arms.

"Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine," Hatter muttered, placing a hand over his eyes in slight annoyance. "You drank too much."

"Sorry," Loue stuttered sheepishly, still cradling the other man in his arms.

Loue pushed a strand of hair out of Hatter's face and continued to gaze down at him. Blood ran down from the two punctures in his throat and Loue had to stop himself from leaning down and licking up the remaining blood. Too soon Hatter pulled himself away and stood, buttoning up his shirt as he went.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go study now," Hatter said casually, reaching for his hat and tails. "I'll be in the library."

Loue continued to stare at Hatter's back as he retreated, the taste of his blood still on his tongue.

He swallowed.

"Hatter," he started, biting his lip.

The man paused without turning, waiting for Loue to speak.

_Don't go._

"Don't forget to clean off the blood," the vampire stated quietly.  
Hatter only replied with a small chuckle before he left the room.


End file.
